


Child Again

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [42]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Temper Tantrums, Toddler! Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: An accident in the lab results in a babyfied Thor.





	Child Again

Rapid knocking on your door woke you from your peaceful slumber. You groaned, rolling out of bed and onto your feet. A quick glance at the clock told you it was way too early to be functioning properly. You opened the door grumpily, glaring at the bright light streaming in from the corridor and at the person that woke you up.

"Hey (YN)! Sorry to bother you, but we fucked up. Badly." Something small and warm was shoved into your arms, squirming slightly in your grip. What the heck?! You opened your mouth to ask Tony exactly that, when he interrupted you. "Look, no time for explanation. He likes you, and gets on our nerves in the lab. Good luck!" After that, Tony hurried down the hallway, disappearing around a corner. 

Tiredly you blinked. A small noise from your arms pulled you out of your thoughts. You looked down. A toddler. A fricking toddler. Looked like a boy with longish blond hair. His blue eyes held tears in them as he clutched his little hands into your nightshirt. He looked a lot like Thor. Only now you realized he was only clothed in a way too big shirt. "Lady (YN)", the little guy said. Everything inside you screamed 'aww', whilst a smile formed on your lips. "Hey little guy. What's your name?" He pursed his lips.

"Lady (YN). It is I. Don't you recognise me?" You giggled. Oh gosh, the way he talked was adorable. And oddly familiar. Wait, Thor? "Wait, what? Thor?" 

"I cannot believe you did not recognise me!" Little Thor fumed, throwing his hands u and nearly falling out of your hands in the process. You were still stunned as Thor started screaming at you, angry tears rolling down his tears. So... that was Thor? A mini version of him? He seemed to have all of his memories, and he could talk like an adult. But apparently, he had the temper and the body of a toddler. And when were toddlers extremely irritated? When they were sleepy. 

"C'mon Thor, let's get you to bed", you hummed soothingly, hoping he would calm down a little. Your hope was in vain. He seemed to grow even angrier, punching your shoulder and chest. It didn't hurt, but was highly irritating. You sat back down, holding Thor against yourself carefully. He was fully crying now. You laid down on you back, moving Thor so his head was on your chest, hoping your heartbeat would calm him down enough to fall asleep. 

He was still crying. Sighing, you started humming a song. You didn't want to sing, not wanting to wake up any of the other people living - and sleeping - in this part of the tower. Even though they probably were awake by Thors crying now. You were too tired to think straight. 

You kept humming, even as Thor fell silent. Soon, your breathing was in sync with his, both of you sleeping soundly.

Tony cheered. He found the solution! You didn't need to look after babyfied Thor anymore! He ran out of the elevator, running straight towards your room. Tony threw open the door, about to exclaim his discovery. He stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes took in the scene in front of him. Thor was sleeping on top of you. Normal Thor, not toddler Thor. As disappointed as he was that Thor turned back on his own, he couldn't help smiling. Quickly he snapped a picture. For blackmail purposes.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
